


movie night at gibraltar

by snoozyfern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, fluffy disgusting cuteness, genji being a little shit, lena being way too enthusiastic about christmas, the muppets christmas movie is a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozyfern/pseuds/snoozyfern
Summary: another silly tumblr drabble. trying to get back into making fic and whats better than starting with a cute christmas fic? lov the mchanzo





	

Tracer gently swiped her finger along the screen against the wall, looking through the reams of movies Athena had uploaded from the extranet for “team building purposes”; the team at Watchpoint: Gibraltar decided to take advantage of the opportunity for R and R and hosted a weekly movie night for everyone who wasn’t away on missions. Out of the movie-goers sat around on various sofas and bean bags, it was Tracer’s turn to pick, and judging by the tacky knitted sweater she donned that evening, the theme of her choice that evening had already been given away.

“What is _that_ , Lena?” Hanzo grumbled, reclined casually on a sofa opposite her.   
“What’s what, love?” Lena replied, turning away from the screen to face the man behind her.  
“That jumper. It’s the 3rd of November.” He questioned blandly.   
“What’s your point? Halloween is over now. The next big event is OBVIOUSLY the holiday season!” Lena chuckled, bouncing on the spot as she continued to browse. Hanzo wasn’t buying it at all.   
“Perhaps it is in your nature to rush from one thing to the other. You are far too excitable, Lena.” He teased gently. “Surely no one else will be dressing in that-“  
“Howdy, y'all!” McCree announced, bursting into the room with the grace of a herd of elephants. He was wearing the most hideous Christmas jumper Hanzo had ever seen; a crimson monstrosity with a fuzzy reindeer smack bang in the middle, complete with a ruby red LED light for his nose. Fareeha snickered quietly at his getup, and Lena gave Hanzo a shit-eating ‘I told you so” grin, before turning back to the screen. Hanzo sighed, looking up at his doe-eyed boyfriend, who was probably feeling the cutest cowman in the world.   
“McCree, please sit down.” Hanzo huffed, folding his arms. Jesse sat close to him, wrapping an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. Hanzo reluctantly leaned into his boyfriend’s side.   
“You should really try to embrace the holiday spirit, _aniki_.” Genji chided lightly, sat in lotus position next to Zenyatta, who was taking a quiet moment to meditate on the soft beanbag. “It’s supposed to be about being full of joy and spending time with your family. You’ll fit in just fine.” He added dryly. Hanzo rolled his eyes, turning back to the screen on the wall. McCree squeezed him slightly, chuckling warmly. “He’s right, pumpkin”, he murmured, “Stop bein’ a grumpy bastard.”

  
“Sssh, everyone! The movie’s starting!” Hana announced, putting down her phone. Tracer moved across the room to turn the lights out before sitting down next to Fareeha. She had chosen a suitably cheesy movie: the Muppet’s version of A Christmas Carol. A few people chortled as the opening sequence started, recognising the movie, including McCree. Genji pestered Hanzo in the first few scenes of the movie, gesturing to Scrooge and making a ‘that’s you!’ gesture. Hanzo grumbled, rolling his eyes and snuggling further into Jesse. As the movie went on, McCree kept making romantic gestures, moving his hand from Hanzo’s shoulder to his waist, leaning his head over on top of the archer’s on his chest. Hanzo chuckled under his breath, leaning up and pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s scruffy beard. He felt Jesse’s grin against his skin.  
“M’love ya.” He murmured, pulling him closer.   
“I love you as well, cowman.” Hanzo replied softly.


End file.
